This invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus for reproducing an image on the basis of the image data read out from a storage medium or image data contained in a video signal, and having a function of a screen saver.
Some image reproducing apparatus have a function of “screen saver” of reproducing a prepared screen saver image when the apparatus itself is substantially in a stopping state for a prescribed time with no operation by a user.
The screen saver inherently intends to prevent phosphor burn-in of a screen such as a CRT. However, in recent years, the screen saver image has been used as an object for enjoying. Examples of the screen saver image are images “enjoyable to see” such as a moving image of an animal, a popular character, a successive change of static images, etc. These images attach greater importance to the effect of interior or entertainment.
A prior art of the image reproducing apparatus having a screen saver function is disclosed in e.g. the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No.2000-50207. This device has a basic configuration of reading out at random image data stored in a DVD when the function of a screen saver is actuated and reproducing it as a screen saver image. As long as the DVD preferred by a user can be prepared, such a device can also reproduce the image contained therein as a screen saver image.
However, the above prior art has a defect that a user cannot freely select his favorite image from reproduced images as a screen saver image.